misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Nidoking
Nidoking, labeled, The Awkward Guy started out as a Nidoran Male, evolved to Nidorino and eventually to Nidoking. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Gyrados. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical, but was part of the Tangrowth and Medicham Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Drill Pokemon *Type: Poison/Ground *Height: 4'07" *Weight: 136.7 lbs *Ability: Poison Point *Nature: Naive *Shape: *Foot Print: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Nidoking started out as Nidoran Male and joined Team Registeel with Delcatty, Jynx, Chinchou, Porygon, Hoppip, Chimecho, Vespiquen, Chansey, Grovyle, and Hippopotas. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, He was one of the eight add ons including; Oddish, Eevee, Bronzor, Drifloon, Whismur, Vulpix and Mantyke. In Breaking the Alliance he teams up with Grovyle after evolving into a Nidorino, to take down Jigglypuff and Clefairy. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge, Nidorino competes in the Blind Trapeze challenge with Jynx. They end up failing the challenge when Jynx slips into the water. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, he receives a blue ball and is the soul vote to send Gabite packing after saving Grovyle and Bronzong. In Time to Switch Teams, he's place on Team Gyrados with Grovyle, Jynx, Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Vespiquen, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong and Mantine. In Oooh Shiny, he's put in a trio to find Shaymin with Bellossom and Porygon-2. He claims his directional skills are great, but gets them hopelessly lost. In the end he graces the Bottom 2 with Bellossom, but he gets the boot. Nidorino is the 17th camper voted out and ends up in 25th place. Total Pokemon Action NIdoking starts off as part of the Peanut Gallery along with Gastrodon, Staraptor, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Porygon-Z, Spiritomb, Dodrio, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bellossom, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Ninetales, Drifblim and Exploud. In Digging Their Way In, Bellossom decides she wants to be in the game and convinces Nidoking to help her dig into the studio. Drifblim overhears them and wants in. The trio then starts to dig or just Nidoking and make their way in. At the end of the episode the trio run into a giant, mutated Raticate and run for cover. In Scaling and Rescueing, at the beginning of the episode the trio is welcomed back. Nidoking is placed on Team Togekiss with Bellossom while Drifblim is place on Team Yanmega with Meditite. Thinking people are mad at him, he reluctantly joins Purugly's alliance. In My Alliance Will Go On, Purugly and Persian meet up and agree Nidoking is getting on their nerves. They use Nidoking's naiive nature against him and he floods the ship, costing his team the challenge. It's no shock later that night when he's busted. Nidoking is the 13th castmate voted out and ends up in 39th place. Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Nidoking fails to snag a ticket in the special and ends up as a cast member on the Tangrowth and Medicham Show with Dugtrio, Poliwrath, Machoke, Rapidash, Tangrowth, Kangaskhan, Magmortar, Leafeon, Furret, Azumarill, Jumpluff, Girafarig, Gliscor, Mantine, Houndoom, Gardevoir, Slaking, Delcatty, Medicham, Wailord, Grumpig, Lanturn, Zangoose, Lunatone, Solrock, Milotic, Persian, Luvdisc, Metagross, Staraptor, Luxray, Vespiquen, Cherrim, Drifblim, Exploud, Lopunny, Purugly, Spiritomb, Garchomp, Toxicroak, Lumineon and Shaymin. Total Pokemon Live In, Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special, Nidoking qualified for Total Pokemon Live with; Poliwrath, Mismagius, Delcatty, Purugly, Gastrodon, Metagross, Jynx, Staraptor, Lanturn, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Slaking, Porygon-Z, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Blissey, Rapidash, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Mantine, Ninetales, Starmie, Meganium, Furret, Grumpig, Shuckle, Zangoose, Gardevoir, Gallade, Luvdisc, Mothim, Gliscor, Absol, Steelix, Machamp, Flygon, Milotic, Lapras, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Ellamise, Shaymin, Uxie, Toxicroak, Lumineon, Froslass, Marowak, Phione, Tangrowth, Medicham, Stantler, Togekiss, Kangaskhan, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Dragonite, Smeargle, Sudowoodo, Ambipom, Weavile, Blaziken, Banette, Tropius, Roserade, Drapion, and Oshawott. In, We Didn't Stop the Power, Nidoking was placed on Team Tauros along with Gardevoir, Grumpig, Meganium, Gastrodon, Garchomp, Jolteon, Wailord, Luvdisc, Oshawott, Staraptor, Vespiquen, Ellamise, Tropius, and Togekiss. His team lost the first challenge and Vespiquen was sent packing. In, Variety and Backstabbing, Lunatone and Solrock joined the show and Lunatone was placed on Team Tauros. In Pokemon Cries and Underhanded Lies, Team Tauros lost yet again and thanks to Tropius's sabotage Ellamise was sent packing. In, Lights, Cameras, Chibis, Nidoking was turned into Chibi form for the challenge. During the challenge Garchomp tricked Grumpig into sabotaging the challenge, so that night Meganium put Grumpig in the bottom and he was eliminated. In, Gotta Eliminate Them All, Luvdisc was sent home over Togekiss after finding out about Tropius's sabotage. In, More Bang for Your Buck, Togekiss was sent home for trying to get Tropius eliminated. In, A Mid Season's Hypnotic Dream, Garchomp got Nidoking eliminated after she told the team that Nidoking doesn't participate in challenges and spends to much time with Nidoqueen. Nidoking was the 40th crew member voted off and landed in 64th place. Nidoking later hosted an episode of the aftermath. Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Nidoking's Theme Song in the TPI-pods is One Direction's "One Thing" Gallery Nidoking Pokedex 3D.png|Nidoking in Pokedex 3D Nidoking Go.png|Nidoking in Pokemon Go nidoking kalos back.png|Nidoking's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generation nidoking kalos.png|Nidoking's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations nidoking new party.png|Nidoking's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations nidoking old party.png|Nidoking's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations nidoking unova back.png|Nidoking's back sprite in the Fifth Generation nidoking unova front.png|Nidoking's front sprite from the Fifth Generation nidoking unova back.gif|Nidoking's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation nidoking unova front.gif|Nidoking's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation nidoking shuffle.png|Nidoking in Pokemon Shuffle Nidoking Rumble.png|Nidoking in Pokemon Rumble nidoking HGSS ow.png|Nidoking's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver nidoking md2.png|Nidoking in Mystery Dungeon 2 nidoking md ow.png|Nidoking in Mystery Dungeon nidoking md.png|Nidoking's Mystery Dungeon tile nidoking sinnoh back.png|Nidoking's back sprite from the Fourth Generation nidoking HGSS.png|Nidoking's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver nidoking dp.png|Nidoking's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl nidoking trozei.gif|Nidoking in Pokemon Trozei nidoking hoen back.png|Nidoking's back sprite in the Third Generation nidoking frlg.png|Nidoking's sprite from Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green nidoking emerald.gif|Nidoking's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald nidoking rs.png|Nidoking's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire nidoking johto back.png|Nidoking's back sprite from the Second Generation nidoking crystal.gif|Nidoking's animated sprite from Pokemon Crystal nidoking silver.png|Nidoking's sprite in Pokemon Silver nidoking gold.png|Nidoking's sprite in Pokemon Gold nidoking pinball.png|Nidoking in Pokemon Pinball nidoking kanto back.png|Nidoking's back sprite from the First Generation nidoking yellow.png|Nidoking's sprite from Pokemon Yellow nidoking rb.png|Nidoking's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue nidoking green.png|Nidoking's sprite in Pokemon Green nidoking premiere.jpg|Nidoking's Premiere Pokemon Card Nidoking BREAK evolutions.png|BREAK Nidoking card in the Evolutions Expansion nidoking dragon frontiers.png|Nidoking's card in the Dragon Frontiers Expansion nidoking evolutions.png|Nidoking's card in the Evolutions Expansion nidoking frlg card.png|Nidoking's card in the Fire Red and Leaf Green Expansion nidoking giovanni.jpg|Giovanni's Nidoking card nidoking plasma freeze.png|Nidoking's card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion nidoking rising rivals.png|Nidoking's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion nidoking secret wonders.png|Nidoking's card in the Secret Wonders Expansion nidoking steam siege.png|Nidoking's card in the Steam Siege Expansion nidoking triumphant.png|Nidoking's card in the Triumphant Expansion nidoking anime model.png|Nidoking's model for the Pokemon Anime nidoking anime.png|Nidoking in the Pokemon Anime nidoking manga.png|Nidoking in the Pokemon Manga Nidoking oa frlg.png|Nidoking's Original Art in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green Nidoking oa rb.png|Nidoking's Original Artwork in Pokemon Red and Blue nidoking oa green.png|Nidoking's Original Artwork in Pokemon Green nidoking dream.png|Nidoking's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Catergory:TPA Castmates Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Tauros